Symphony of the Shadows (SYOC)
by OnlyThisMuchCrazy
Summary: Apophis is not the only darkness out there. Chaos may be defeated, but the House of Life's problems are far from gone. People are disappearing left and right and no one has a clue how to stop it. The only hope of ending all this terror lies in the hands of four teenagers. Magician in training, Andie, is up for the challenge; the only question is, are you? SYOC / OPEN
1. Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

7:00 the alarm clock read. Andrea Katic crawled out of bed with a small smile – a smile that was big enough to be there, but not big enough to be seen. She never was one for smiling, but today was special.

4 months, 122 days, 2928 hours – whatever you want to call it, it was much too long. It seems like it's been forever since she's spoken to her older brother. They used to be so close.

"Happy birthday Ryan" she muttered, picking up an old photo. It was the two of them at Coney Island. They had the same striking blue eyes and dimpled grin. "I miss you" she trailed off.

Andie took a look over her shoulder. There, out on the balcony, stood a scrying bowl. She made her way towards the bird bath like structure, but thought better of it. "I'll call you later." She sighed and changed course to the shower. "I promise."

Well, I guess promises were meant to be broken. One day passed, and then two, then three, four, until a week and a half passed. Things just kept coming up, or at least that was the excuse she was trying to convince herself of.

Finally, she decided to call. "What was I so afraid of anyway?" She laughed and leaned over the bowl. "It's not like things would be awkward or anything. Pfft. What? Did I think he would forget his own sister?" Taking in a deep breath, Andie concentrated all her energy in contacting her big brother, but the face that emerged in the water was shocked her.

Confusion washed over her. She took a few steps back. "Who are you? Where's Ryan?"

The man before her was definitely not her brother, or any relative of hers for that matter. He had coffee coloured skin and amber eyes. Across his right cheek was a big, ugly scar. He was big and burly. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "I'm sorry to inform you, but"

a new voice cut in "Ryan James Katic"

and it was back to the original one "has gone missing along with other magicians from all over the world. There is no reason to be alarmed. The House of Life is on top of the situation." The image started to fade.

"Hey!" Andie was officially freaking out at this point. "What do you mean missing? Where's my brother?" But the image was already gone.

She knocked down the scrying bowl and sunk to the floor. Her shaking hand covered her mouth, wide open in shock.

* * *

A/N:

So that was the 1st chapter. Comments? Suggestions? Anything? It would mean the world to me if you review. This one is just a short chapter, but I promise the following ones will be much longer.

This is a SYOC and the form + guidelines can be found on my profile. I'm only accepting OCs through PM. Please please please enter

love you all xx


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the door, but no way in hell was Andie planning on opening it. Six years she's been training at the 32nd Nome and not once has she let anyone see her cry. Now was not the time to start.

"I know you're in there Screw Face."

_Shit._ Andie thought. _It's Gale._

"You decent?" He asked jokingly.

"No," she retorted, "so don't come in." She wiped her eyes and tried her best to pull herself together.

"I'm coming in." The door knob started to rattle, then the whole door. Soon enough, it flew open and Galen Asamoah's tall, brooding figure stood in the door frame.

"There are laws against breaking and entering, you know." Andie stood with her head cocked to the side.

"First of all, I didn't break anything." Gale said, with his hands up in mock surrender. "Secondly, I haven't even entered yet."

_Smartass. _Andie thought to herself and narrowed her eyes. "Alright," She took a few steps closer to him "Then tell me why you _are_ here, if you weren't breaking and entering."

"You're late." This time Gale said it in all seriousness. This guy had no problem giving flack to slackers around the Nome and Andie was no exception. If anything he expected more from her. She was one of the few people that have earned his respect.

"Oh ..." Everything came crashing down on her. They were supposed to go train together, after she talked to Ryan. But then again, it's hard to remember little things like that when you're only brother just disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

"My conversation with Ryan just ran a little long." Andie lied and shoved her hands in her pocket. She acted as if everything was peaches.

"Sure it did." Gale clearly wasn't believing her. "Get changed and I'll meet you by the beach. Okay?"

"Yeah, just give me five minutes."

Gale walked out the room and shut the door. Andie collapsed onto the bed.

"How could I forget?" She scolded herself before grabbing fresh clothes.

Five minutes later, just like she promised, Andie met with Gale. They did some running for warm up and a bit of meditation, with the sounds of crashing waves in the background.

The two Indian-sat on the sand right by the shore. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Almost immediately, Gale was put into his trance. Andie on the other hand, who would have gone into hers at about the same time or even sooner under different circumstances, was having a hard time.

Every little sound and smell became a huge distraction. Suddenly, she had these itches on her nose, then her neck, then her back, then everywhere else. Later, it felt like ants were crawling up her spine and butterflies were flying in her stomach. She kept peeking to see if her now very messed up world was still there. Maybe if she closed her eyes long enough, she and her problems would just vanish.

No such luck.

After a while, she just gave up. Meditation was definitely out of the picture. A nap though, was not. Andie closed her eyes again and hoped for the best.

Again, nothing happened. It was always one thing or another.

She turned to look at Gale and then at her watch. There was roughly fifteen minutes left before he would come back to consciousness and a sandwich was sounding pretty good right now.

As quietly as she could, Andie stood up and walked into the house. She stepped into the kitchen and opened up the pantry to get some jam. When she turned around to find some bread, she almost dropped the glass jar.

Right in front of her was Gale, who was _supposed_ to be meditating on the beach.

"What is going on with you Andie?" Gale knitted his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe what was before his eyes. "You're late, distracted and completely out of it!"

"It's none of your business!" Andie pushed him out of the way and stalked off.

"Ooh. Mummy and daddy having a spat?" teased Jason Andrews, an exchange trainee, like an exchange student so to say, all the way from Ireland. He sat cocky on the counter top and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Stay out of it Andrews." Gale said as he walked away, leaving Jason.

"Americans." Jason sighed. "I'll never understand them." He hopped off of and followed the drama. This was going to be interesting.

Upstairs, the two were in the same situation they were in this morning. Andie had locked herself in her room and Gale was outside, pounding on her door.

"Andie, what's wrong?" Gale said through the wooden barrier. "I know you. Something's up."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Andie yelled back.

"Because" He hesitated just a bit before continuing "Because I care about you. Just let me help you dammit."

"How sweet" Jason interrupted, smirking and leaning up against the wall. "Are mummy and daddy going to kiss and make up now?"

Gale turned to face him. Man, his accent was getting real annoying. Right before Gale could get a word out though, Jason cut him off.

"Oh don't mind me. Keep going. This is much better than any soap opera on the telly." Jason gave two thumbs up. "In fact, act as if I'm not even here."

Gale wanted to wring that guy's neck. "I said stay out of it."

"Who made you the boss of me?" Jason rolled up his sleeves, looking for a fight.

"Don't test me." Gale was trying to keep his cool, but in all honesty, he wanted to put this guy in his place. Heck, he was going to _enjoy_ putting him in his place.

"Come on." Jason smiled. "Try me."

"See, usually I wouldn't hit a girl." Gale was going to swing. "But for you, I'll make an exception"

Right before either of them could throw a punch, Andie stepped out of her room for just a second and pulled Gale in.

"Aw. Things were just about to get fun." Jason said "Mums always end the fun."

"Keep quiet Jason." Andie responded, obviously annoyed. "Stop calling us that. We're not married or dating even! Just acquaintances – maybe friends!"

"With benefits?" Jason added in, very much delighted with how it was so easy to push their buttons.

"You're not even worth it."

"Make sure to use protection." He said before leaving in search of more _victims_.

Andie scowled and turned to Gale. "Well, you wanted to talk to me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now talk."

"Really?" Gale took a seat on her bed. "Acquaintances? I mean, really Andie?"

She shot him a look. "Not now."

"Fine. Fine." Gale pushed the topic away, but he wasn't giving it up completely just yet. "Then tell me what's happening. Tell my why you aren't acting like yourself."

Andie took a deep breath. "Ryan's gone missing."

"What do you mean he's gone missing?" Gale asked. "You said you spoke to him?"

"I lied." She said simply.

That, he already knew. Gale knew a lie when he heard one, but now was not the time to rub it in. "And that's why you were late."

She nodded.

"Tell me everything you know. I can help." He offered.

She tried to explain what happened. How she was supposed to call him but didn't. How she saw the man in the scrying bowl that wasn't her brother. How the House of Life was supposed to be handling everything. And lastly, she told him how she didn't believe a word they said.

Andie buried her face in Gale's chest, sobs raking her body. He held her close and tried his best to comfort her. "It's going to be alright. We'll find him."

A string of lies erupted from his mouth; empty promises and false hopes. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. The Andie he knew and trained with was strong, wise and responsible. The one in front of him was like a lost little girl, who had just lost everything she knew and loved.

* * *

A/N:

Hey, I have a lot of things to cover in this author's note so please read it and bear with me. Please?

1) In this chapter I have already introduced Galen Asamoah (by scrawlx1012) and Jason Andrews (by sibunastoryteller15), but that doesn't mean that these are the "winners" or chosen OCs. I would like to give every entry at least a cameo in the story.

2) I am still accepting submissions.

Hopefully I get a bold and unique girl that will stand out from the other OCs. I've gotten some really strong male characters, but the females submissions are a little flat. I don't mean to offend anyone or aim this at anyone in particular. I appreciate every entry I get, trust me. All I'm saying is that it seems like the girls I'm receiving are a little too much like mine, a little one dimensional or a little boring (I'm sorry. Now I feel terrible for saying those things).

It's alright to send me someone that's weird or crazy or out of the box. Don't be afraid to give your OC some variety! It helps me as a writer and keeps things interesting. Also, there's nothing wrong with a girly girl that's a little too vain or a ruthless b*tch/d-bag or a scrawny nerd. Everyone is welcome. I hope to see some great OCs in my inbox.

3) So I just uploaded a cover for my story. Love it? Hate it? Comments? Suggestions? FLOOD ME :) When I chose the 3 other people who will go on the mission to save everyone, I'll add them in too.

That's all for now, so get reviewing!

love you all xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

4 hours, 59 minutes and 55 seconds have passed.

56 seconds.

57 seconds.

58 seconds.

59 seconds.

5 hours.

5 hours have passed since Andie's world was turned upside down. 5 hours have passed since that strange man uttered the words that can never be taken back. 5 hours have passed before the final tear rolled down her cheek.

It has been 5 hours too long. Andie was done feeling sorry for herself and moping around. No more playing the victim.

She got up. She brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes; wiped away the tracks left by sobs; brushed the hair out of bloodshot eyes;and drained out every ounce of self pity left her body.

Gale had long since left Andie to herself. He had other duties to attend to of course, but promised to meet with her after dinner, by the old tree house.

With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to relieve the headache caused by crying much more than she though good for a person – which was none at all.

"The House of Life is handling it. They said so," she announced to the empty room "I should leave it up to the authorities." And with that, Andie started making her way to the study hall. Magical or not, the heads of house believed that all children needed to receive proper education.

About 15 trainees, ages ranging from 14 to 18 walked into the room. Almost everyone went to a regular school, but a select few opted not to. Some had been training all their lives and just didn't fit in with "regular" people. Others were too scared to leave, fearing an attack from the monsters that once wreaked havoc on the ancient lands. Andie chose to stay on the grounds that it would be a waste of time – fewer hours for mastering her abilities. It was always training training training with this girl. But training for what exactly? Even she herself couldn't answer the question.

She was one of the first to take her seat up front. From there she watched the others file in. Others would call it being judgemental. Andie would rather have put it as practice for finding future enemies' weaknesses.

There was a boy, Russian she assumed, who she never really knew personally, but only heard of. His lanky figure shuffled in the room with a crippled leg limping behind him and bangs covering his blue eyes. From what she remembered his name was Gogol or something like that. He sat all the way in the back, not making contact with anyone.

Kalia Archer followed soon after. It was Andie's first time seeing her here. _Probably because she's been expelled from all the other places in the area_ Andie thought. Kalia had a habit of making enemies and causing trouble. If she didn't like you, she'd blatantly say it to your face – plain and simple, no sugar coating. Andie appreciated the guts and honesty, but not as much when it was used on her.

A couple more trainees walked in and then finally Miss Cosette Crossiex. Without even a greeting, she proceeded onto the lesson. Ms. Sorry-but-I-can't-pronounce-your-surname spoke faster than you could take down notes and asking her to repeat something was pretty much the same thing as asking for a death sentence. Somewhere between us being monkeys and aliens perhaps helping the Civilizations of the Americas, Andie got lost. She's a smart girl, don't get that wrong. The only thing is her little tolerance for trivial information.

Her thought process goes a little like this: _Will this help me become a better magician? No. Will this one day save my life? No. Am I ever actually going to use this? No. Then I don't need it._ - Hence, her hatred for calculus and algebra.

While everyone else knows that a tomato is a fruit, she is there saying it has no business in a fruit salad.

The class ended and Andie moved on with her daily routine as if nothing happened. But

Something did happen and it kept nagging at the back of her head. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her gut.

* * *

It was about four in the afternoon, maybe pushing four thirty. Up on the lifeguard post, Andie was barely sitting on her chair. Her tailbone just at the edge of the seat and her eyes strained to look for the slightest hints of trouble. The sun was out and shining, but there was an awful chill running down her back.

Then that's when it happened.

For a second, there was silence – like the world was put on mute – and then all of a sudden the volume was back on, "AhhHHHHhhHhHhH," someone screamed bloody murder and trashed around the water. Andie ran into action, throwing her shirt off and grabbing a rescue can on the way.

She jumped in the water and started swimming. All the other children were now running inside, scared and panicked. There was only one boy left, still struggling to keep his head above the water. He had been dragged out 40 feet now.

When Andie got close enough to reach her hand out to him, she took in a sharp breath. The water that surrounded him was ice cold and dark as night. "Malcom," she called. "Malcom!" She grabbed the boy's small hand and pulled him out to shore.

Coughing and shivering, they both lay down on the warm sand. Malcom nestled himself in Andie's arms. "I ... I could've ... could've died," he whispered in between sobs "something gra ... it grabbed me ... cold, so cold"

"It's alright," Andie tried to calm him down and make him feel better – like how Gale did to her. "Just a rip current."

"But you saved me," He mumbled, "You made the darkness go away. You did."

"Well," Andie was out of things to say. "It's my job, buddy. Come on, let's go inside." And on that note they did. Andie made herself a cup of coffee and hot chocolate for the kid. After a few minutes, she let him be and go back to his friends.

Two more classes, an hour of training, and then dinner came before Andie making it to the tree house. She climbed up the rope ladder and sat by the wooden railing, letting her feet dangle. She waited for a while, but Gale still hadn't come.

The next few events happened so fast, it's a bit of a head ache to recall.

Andie, not being the patient type, got up at the first sign of someone coming. Unfortunately it wasn't Gale – or any person at all for that matter. Believe it or not, it seemed more like a shadowy figure with dark shadows branching out around it. Before she could react, the odd creature swung an arm – if you could even call it that – at Andie, trying to grab her. She was pushed out of the way and rolled onto the damp grass. It missed Andie, only brushing her forearm with a freezing chill. The relief was short lived, because now, in its clutches, it held Gale. He must have jumped in the way. His dark skin was now sickly pale and his eyes rolled back into his head.

She tried hurting the creature with charms, enchantments and any spells she could muster. Everything just passed through it. Even a kopesh did no damage. It was like fighting smoke.

Overcome with anger, Andie let her magic get the better of her. She was so mad at the world. She was mad at Gale, for stupidly sacrificing himself. She was mad at the House of Life for not yet finding her brother. She was mad at that monster for trying to attack her. Lastly, she was mad at herself, for letting this happen. She was supposed to be a warrior. She was supposed to be strong.

Andie burst into flames. Her hair had transformed into a sea of fire, crackling and illuminating the night. Her entire being started emitting a glowing aura of sorts. Blinding beams of light erupted from her palms. Slowly, she rose into the air, growing brighter and brighter.

With a final outburst of light, the creature vanished – in a fashion not unlike evaporating. Gale rolled onto the grass and sat slack-jawed at the spectacle he had just seen. As far as he knew, nothing like that has ever happened before.

As Gale sat there trying hard to process what had just happened, Andie began to plummet. Her reserves were sapped out and she had begun to drift in and out of consciousness. Her sweater was singed and smoking. The air began to rush in her ears. The last thing she remembered was someone running towards her.

"Gale?" she muttered weakly. Then everything went dark.

* * *

A/N:

Hey :) Sorry this update took soooooo long. There's really no excuse. I just hope you forgive me and continue reading + reviewing.

1) Submissions are still being accepted, but will probably be coming to a close soon enough.

2) The blog for this story can be found on my profile. You can find character profiles, one-shots, update schedules and many more on there. You can also ask questions and give feedback! Check it out.


End file.
